OPTICAL IMAGING FACILITY The Optical Imaging Facility (OIF) is core facility established to provide the equipment, training, technical and scientific expertise necessary to optimally carry on applications requiring image capture and processing from live and fixed specimens. The facility houses wide field fluorescence microscope imaging systems, a laser confocal microscope and other standard equipments for sample preparation and live cell culture and maintenance. The OIF also provide services for the preparation of specimens through its Immunocytochemistry Laboratory and technical support for each of the components. Our continuation goal is to support and help our faculty to identify and develop relevant research that would address significant health issues in our local community. In order to accomplish the OIF mission, our specific aims are: 1. To provide technical support to optimally perform studies that requires immunocytochemistry and quantitative fluorescence imaging capture and analysis. 2. To provide instrument access and training on the effective utilization of microscope-based equipment to carry on applications that rely on image capture and processing from live and fixed specimens. 3. To disseminate through the academic community in Puerto Rico the capabilities of the OIF and the achievements of its users through the offering of seminars, workshops on imaging technology and maintaining a website that includes information about the facility operation, instrumentation reservation and other educational resources. 4. To enhance UCC's scientific environment by providing young faculty and graduate students state of the art imaging technology to obtain preliminary data to apply for external funding and helping established investigators to innovate their research and increase their publication record.